Heartbreak Mate
by J. Maria
Summary: Their genes were used to create a stronger species, and old betrayals makes it hard on the reconnect. Offshoot of Distinction of Species.  Crosses BtVS, SPN, Dark Angel, and Lora Leigh's Breed series.
1. Little Things

Title: Heartbreak Mate  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns his people, Lora Leigh owns the Breeds, Kripke owns the Winchesters. (Cameron owns Dark Angel)  
Summary: Their genes were used to create a stronger species, and old betrayals makes it hard on the reconnect. Offshoot of Distinction of Species.  
Spoilers: General series through _Bengal's Heart, _and the anthology _Hot for the Holidays_. Series for Buffy, au!season 4 for Supernatural.  
A/N: So, things got confusing in my brain with trying to keep DoS purely a two fandom cross. That means this will probably become a multi-cross eventually. Also - this is fairly depressing stuff in here. If you're looking for a happy fic - this is _definitely_ not the fic to look at.

__

**__**

Heartbreak Mate

Littlest Things

Dawn was being kept out of the loop on purpose. She knew it. She wasn't stupid. There were many days she cursed the monks for making her. This was one of the worst days. She almost wished she'd taken up smoking for just the excuse of why she was standing outside of the cabin where half of her family now stood.

She hadn't cursed the monks this hard in seven years. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach, and she had to close her eyes against the twinge of remembered pain at her loss. It didn't help, knowing that part of the cause of that pain was hurtling itself toward her and the Feline Breed Compound Sanctuary at this very moment. It had been seven long years since she'd set eyes on him. Seven long years for her to come to terms with her grief and his anger. Not that it made it any easier. He still blamed her, and she still couldn't convince him that she hadn't done it.

He couldn't forgive her for losing the baby, and he wouldn't believe that she'd fought tooth and nail to keep it.

* * *

Sam kept glancing at him, watching to see if his head exploded as they raced to the Breed compound. Faith Lehane had called Bobby, who'd in turn called them to give them the heads up while they were wrapping up the job in Reno. Apparently they were needed on a job that the Second Slayer was working. Dean didn't like dealing with the Slayers - he hadn't since the fiasco that was Dawn Summers had blown up in his face in the year he'd had before his contract was up. When he'd come back from Hell, he'd made a bee-line for her - after finding Sam and Bobby. Sam never found out what had set that particular haunted look in his older brother's eyes that had nothing to do with his time in Hell.

"Would you just spit it out, Sammy?" Dean barked, his hands clenching on the wheel of the Impala.

Despite the advances made in cars over the last decade, Dean still wouldn't trade in the Impala for anything. Even if it was getting harder and harder to find parts for the classic.

"You might wanna ease up on the wheel, Dean," Sam said quietly.

"You might wanna mind your own damn business," Dean shot back.

"What the hell is eating you?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Is it Dawn -"

"Don't say that _bitch'__s_ name to me, Sammy,"

"Oookay."

"It has _nothing _to do with her," Dean huffed. "I just feel twitchy around the Breeds."

"Since when?"

"Just drop it, Sam."

"Okay, but you know you missed the turn off for Sanctuary, right?" Sam frowned at him.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Quentin Travers stared at the dual monitors. Both boys had been premature, and favored the father's DNA. Of course, with the mother being a magically created human it wasn't shocking. She had blank DNA. Easily enough supplanted by the coveted Breed strain. The younger had been separated from his twin. Weaned away from the weakness of family that had so often proved to be their parents downfall.

He'd finally created the perfect Breed - in a pair of X5 twins.


	2. Just a Dream

****

Title: Heartbreak Mate  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns his people, Lora Leigh owns the Breeds, Kripke owns the Winchesters. (Cameron owns Dark Angel)  
Summary: Their genes were used to create a stronger species, and old betrayals makes it hard on the reconnect. Offshoot of Distinction of Species.  
Spoilers: General series through _Bengal's Heart, _and the anthology _Hot for the Holidays_. Series for Buffy, au!season 4 for Supernatural.  
A/N: Flashback!

**__**

Heartbreak Mate

_Just a Dream_

* * *

****

_2007_

This could not be happening. Dawn dry-heaved into the garbage can. There was nothing left for her to throw up. She hadn't been able to keep anything down for the last two days. She so hated the flu. Which was weird - considering she'd

_never _been sick a day in her life. At least, not in the real seven years of her life. In the made-up monk memories, she'd had everything from the sniffles to chicken pox to strep throat. But super Key Dawnie didn't get sick in real life.

So what the hell was making her so sick? She jerked upright and felt her stomach trying to crawl back up her throat. Her moans must have gotten pretty bad, because suddenly someone was behind her, pulling her hair back.

"I hate to ask this Summers, but what you have isn't contagious is it?" Violet Day, better known as her slayer Vi, asked quietly. "Because I have a date on Friday and I would really not like to be hacking up a lung on him."

"God, what the hell is wrong with me?" Dawn groaned as slumped back down.

"I don't know, but maybe you should go to a doctor."

"Doctor's creep me out," Dawn shuddered, thinking back on Ben/Glory.

"Yeah, well, you _dying _on me isn't going to be easy to explain to Buffy or Faith," Vi rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

Quentin Travers paced along the halls of the Manticore labs. His operative inside the New International Watchers Council had sworn that the girl had been given the fertility drug. And his magicks contact had assured him the attraction spell was 100% accurate. They already had two biological references on hand - given to him as 'gifts' from the Demon Azazel. The sons of John and Sam Winchester were already under his thumb. What he needed were pure biological offspring of Dean Winchester.

And, unlike the first two - he needed it to be genetically pure of the mother's contaminating DNA. Which was why he'd chosen the Key to be the host.

* * *

"Test it again, because I _cannot be_ - I'm _always _safe!" Dawn's voice squeaked as she glanced down nervously at her stomach.

"Ms. Summers, we've run the tests twice already," the doctor said calmly.

"No - I can't be pregnant. I - I'm on birth control! And I'm not even dating anyone!"

"Ms. Summers, you're roughly ten weeks along."

Ten weeks pregnant. Her eyes shot down to her traitorous stomach and thought back two and half months. She and Vi had been coming back from Sanctuary to Cleveland. They'd stopped at that backwoods bar, and she'd met up with _him_ again. Dean Winchester. They'd met briefly before - him treating her like a kid when she was training with Faith and Robin after Sunnydale fell. She'd irrationally crushed on him. Fast forward five years. Her and Vi, dancing to some old rock tune in front of the pool table. Dean's eyes on her as she swayed in time with the music.

Fast forward three hours later, her taking the walk of shame to her room from his. Vi had only raised her eyebrow as she munched on pizza with Sam, who was gushing on about Faith. Sam had a crush on her - which made him oblivious to the crush Vi had on him. And suddenly it all crashed down on Dawn's head.

"Ohmigod, _he_ didn't use anything!" Dawn started hyperventilating. "I don't have like, any STDs or anything?"

"Other than the baby? No. Everything else seems to check out. However, we are going to admit you overnight, just to replenish the fluids you lost and get you started on a vitamin regimen."

"You have to call him," Vi pointed out as the nurses started hooking her up to the beeping machines. "And you _definitely_ have to call Buffy and tell her, because I am not falling on that sword."

"I can't believe he didn't use anything," Dawn groaned.

"And why didn't you remind him? You give the Slayers the safe sex speech _all_ the time."

"I thought we did - its weird, because I remember pulling one out -" Vi snorted at this, which earned her a glare from Dawn. "And him putting it on."

"But you guys did it more than once. Sam said he caught you guys in the bathroom of the bar, which was why he hunkered down with me and the pizza. And we made it through _Killer Klowns_, so you were gone for awhile after the bar."

"God! I can barely remember that night," Dawn blushed - remembering a bit too much of some things and not enough of others.

In the end, after Vi had been told to leave for the night, Dawn did call his cell phone. Oddly enough, he didn't answer. And since it wasn't something she could just leave in a voicemail, she hung up and decided to try again in the morning.

* * *

Dr. Imogen Sealy was pulling out her own cell phone and dialing Quentin's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Did she arrive safely?" Quentin demanded.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Ten and a half weeks along, two heartbeats. She confirmed the father's name to the red-head -"

"Rosenberg?"

"Day."

"And extraction?"

"The safest time to extract would be around twenty-six weeks. Any earlier would cause too much damage, and with Winchester dead and his DNA gone we would need it as undamaged as possible," Sealy said quietly.

"And she won't leave Cleveland."

"No. The compulsion charm will keep her in one place, as long as she takes the pill daily."

"Excellent. Keep me informed -"

"Sir, there's one little hiccup."

"What?"

"She tried to contact Winchester."

"That's not a hiccup. The man's dead."

"His brother's not."

"He's being engaged by a lovely little demon. We don't need to worry about Sam Winchester."

* * *

After two weeks, she still hadn't told Buffy. And she'd tried non-stop to contact Dean. She'd even called Sam's cell and e-mailed him, telling him she needed to talk to Dean. Finally, she broke down and called Bobby Singer. The crotchety old hunter had been the only one to answer.

"Summers, what can this old hunter do for you?" Bobby asked sadly.

"Everything okay Bobby?"

"No," Bobby took a shuddering sigh.

"What happened?" Dawn frowned, hand on her stomach.

"You know the Winchesters?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get a hold of them, actually," Dawn's hand shook.

"Dean died. Couple months back."

"What? How -"

"Hellhounds - demons. The usual."

"Oh," Dawn clenched the phone tightly. "Explains why he wasn't answering my calls. And Sam?"

"Sam - I haven't heard from him since the night Dean died," Bobby sighed. "He lit outta here, ready to burn the world down around him to avenge his brother."

"Oh, god," Dawn closed her eyes, sniffling into the phone.

"What did you need them for?"

"Something stupid," Dawn gave a tiny hollow laugh. "Dean, uh, borrowed one of our texts and I needed it back. One of the younger girls has a report due on it."

"Oh. I might have a copy of it here - if you know which one it is?"

"Giles has another copy of it - just didn't want to fess up to losing his book. But, uh, thanks Bobby."

* * *

After hearing about Dean, Dawn wasn't sure what she could do. Vi was the only one who knew whose baby it was, and that was only because she'd been there when Dawn had found out. Giles, Buffy and Faith knew she'd gotten pregnant. Faith because she'd been around Dawn in the weeks following the news of Dean's death - and she'd seen the vitamins. Nicolette, Faith and Robin's daughter, was only a year old so the combinations of the vitamins was familiar to Faith. Giles and Buffy had only been told afterwards.

* * *

When Dean was pulled out of Hell nearly eight weeks later, Quentin had Dr. Sealy scrambling with her witch to get the Key back into the hospital. The phantom bleeding and nausea got the girl rushed into emergency. The fact that neither Vi nor Faith were family helped them keep her secluded.

"We need to do this quickly," Sealy licked her lips in excitement. "The father is inbound in two hours. They need to be extracted and safely transplanted."

"That puts them at significant risk -"

"We've already begun the therapy. They're strong," Sealy shook her head.

And just like that, they ripped away the twin sons of Dawn Summers.

* * *

Dean didn't arrive at the hospital until the next day. Giles and Buffy were on their way from London and New York, and Vi had been by Dawn's side since the doctor gave her the news. She'd been heartbroken. Dean stormed into her room, eyes angry and haunted as he stood at the edge of her bed.

"Dean?" she whispered brokenly.

"You did it," Dean accused quietly, his eyes hard and cold as he took in her pale form. "You got rid of the baby."

"No!" Dawn shook her head. "I didn't mean to -"

"You killed _our son_," Dean rasped out. "I thought they were lying."

"No. They said you were dead -" Dawn sobbed, certain he was a ghost come back to haunt him for failing to keep their son safe. With a look of pure disgust, Dean turned and stomped out of the room.

"Dean?" Vi's voice came from the doorway.

"You saw him?" Dawn hiccupped.

"Sam just called looking for him - but I didn't believe -" Vi shook her head.

"He told me I killed our son."

"Oh, Dawnie, no. You didn't -"

"I didn't keep him safe!" Dawn sobbed hysterically.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Sealy calmly explained to her sister, Faith and Vi about how these things just happen unexpectedly sometimes. How it was no one's fault, that it was just nature's way sometimes. And then she left St. John's and the very much broken Dawn behind to take care of her premature sons. She had to ready them for their enhancement genes.****


	3. Save Me

Title: Heartbreak Mate  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns his people, Lora Leigh owns the Breeds, Kripke owns the Winchesters, Cameron owns Dark Angel.  
Summary: Their genes were used to create a stronger species, and old betrayals makes it hard on the reconnect. Offshoot of Distinction of Species.  
Spoilers: General series through _Bengal's Heart, _and the anthology _Hot for the Holidays_. Series for Buffy, au!season 4 for Supernatural.  
A/N: The dark side, how Dean was told, and meeting the boys - and just _who_ is protecting them from beyond the grave?

__

**__**

Heartbreak Mate

Save Me

Quentin Travers stared down at the current crop of Breeds - or as they were called in this installation, Transgenics. Of course, the name was utterly foolish. Any fool could connect them to the Genetics Council. This group of X5's were of course teeming with Winchester offspring. Lydecker didn't appreciate his close observation of what he considered his creatures, but Quentin had been in collusion with the Genetics Council and Azazel long enough to not give a rat's ass about a lowly Warden.

He had a vested interest in four of the X5's. The Summers-Winchester twins of course had been procured by his order. Azazel had arranged the eldest X5's existence after he cut the child from his own mother and burned her on a ceiling in front of the father. And of course, there was John Winchester's youngest biological son in their tender care as well. Or, rather, his genetically advanced clone. In hind sight, the boy was far inferior to the sons of Mary Campbell. He'd died in his first foray against demons after all.

But Adam, like his eldest brother Dean, was cut from the same cloth. Soldiers who would take orders, and who would not question their authority. Not like so many who had in Travers own checkered past. Such as Sandeman, Sealy and Walsh. Sandeman's own bastard creature slithered around below ground. _Joshua_. That horrid imperfection. Sealy had dared to treat it as she would have the infant and toddler X5s - as a worthwhile soldier to be trained and used. While being brilliant at genetics manipulation, she'd had to go for assisting in its creation and continued survival.

Quentin turned his attention to the screen where sons of the Winchester line trained. X5-493, X5-599, and X5-751 had been grouped together. Only X5-494 was separated from them.

* * *

Dean's years in hell had been one awful unspeakable act after another. And it had worn him down to a nub. But the worst part - aside from him taking up his torturer's blade as his own - had been the knowledge that he had a kid up there in the real world who was being tossed away like garbage.

His hands tightened on the wheel as he remembered Alistair telling him of Dawn's betrayal. He didn't want to believe it - not until Pamela Barnes the psychic had mentioned her being forced into a decision. He just hadn't thought that decision was her pulling the plug on their son.

And it had been a boy. Alistair had told him as much. A little boy who could have been so much like Ben. And to be honest, he'd expected better from Summers. This unexpected summons from the IWC, and even Faith Lehane's threats of siccing Connor on them weren't enough to make him stomach being in the same room with the girl who'd thrown away the last living relic of Dean Winchester.

"What the hell do they want with us anyway?" Dean snapped as the drove up to the winding road to Sanctuary.

"I'm not sure. You hung up on Faith," Sam answered for the fifth time.

"You think they've got a ghost problem?" Dean frowned.

"Nope. Wouldn't need us, and knowing Jonas Wyatt, he probably would have had the ghost licking his boots and jumping to attention like everyone else around here."

"Yeah."

The man - the Breeds in general - reminded him _way_ too much of his former life. His pre-Hell life with his dad. The Breeds were really just trying to be like Sam had been when he'd gone off to Stanford. Trying to be normal even though they and everyone else around them knew they weren't even slightly normal..

"I hate when she's all secretive," Dean griped.

"Yep. Said that about a hundred times now, too, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Joshua sniffed at the air, his young face looking for the familiar carrier of the scent. A pretty blonde girl shimmered into view, her hands beckoning him forward. The ten year old scooted forward carefully, making sure to keep downwind of the other cages that held more feral Transgenics.

_Oh, baby boy,_ the ghost girl sighed, skimming a hand an inch over his head. Joshua crooned his head up, as if he felt her loving caress. _I need you to get ready, okay? Can you do that for me?_

"Joshua can do that," he whispered, nodding his head vigorously.

_I need you to find the four lost boys_ the ghost pressed a finger to his forehead, giving the boy the faces he should be seeking. _They'll try to keep the others together - but the raid will happen soon. Be with them when it happens Joshua._

"And the others - the other X5's?" Joshua remembered his father speaking of the female X5 repeatedly.

_Guard them and don't let them out of your sight until these two arrive._

Images of a pretty brunette lady and a man who looked like an older version of two of the boys popped into his head. Names followed as well: Dawn and Dean.

_Protect them, son,_ Cassie Newton's ghost whispered sadly as she slipped back into the ether.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

X5-493, known secretly to his fellow X5's as Ben, shifted in his sleep. A cool hand slid over his forehead. Ben turned into the touch, making no noise as his eyes blinked open owlishly.

A pretty blonde woman smiled down at him, dressed in all white. She glanced over her shoulder at where X5-599 - _Zack_ - too was waking up to another pretty blonde all in white. The same was happening with X5-751 - _Seth_ - three bunks over. Ben's eyes widened curiously, but he didn't speak out.

__

You're such a strong believer, Ben,

the woman by him whispered quietly. _We need you to believe in a rescue for just a little bit longer, sweetheart_.

"Are you the Blue Lady?" Ben whispered.

_No, baby, _a tear traced its way down her cheek. _I'm your grandmother._

"X5's don't have grandmothers. We were created - not born -"

__

You were born,

Ben_. To my daughter. Don't you ever believe what that man has told you. You are not destined to be _their_ soldier. You were meant to be a Summers, and you were meant to be a Winchester. We are getting you out of here._

"All of the X5s?"

_Every last one of you. But we need you to trust each other - no matter what you all look like. Can you do that for me, Ben?_

"Yes, grandmother."

_Thank you Ben, _Joyce Summers pressed a ghostly lip to her grandson's forehead. She knew that it was asking a lot of a little boy, but it had to be asked of him, and of his cousins and brother.

They just had to wait a tiny bit longer for their parents to come and save them. Until that happened, the five blonde women would look out for their boys.

* * *

Dawn heard the scrunch of boots on the gravel behind her. She half-turned to face Buffy, her arms crossed.

"It's late, and we don't know who's out in those hills, Dawnie," Buffy said quietly.

"I'm not a Breed, I don't have a target on my back this time, sis," Dawn gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Dawn, worrying about them coming isn't gonna make it easier."

"It's not that," she lied.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Everything. The Breeds and the Council and your wedding. It's a lot to take in, you know?"

"Graham's been pestering me to marry him for a few years, so I call bluff on that one," Buffy chuckled.

"The fact that your pregnant helps a bit in his favor," Dawn's eyes turned away from her.

"Dawnie, is that what's been upsetting you?"

"No. I couldn't be happier for you two!" Dawn sighed. "We always thought kids wouldn't be in the cards for any of us. Me especially. But I'm looking forward to more nieces or nephews to spoil. It's just - everything. The Breed kids, Oz not having Key memories, their ordeal in Asia. Everything, you know? All at once."


End file.
